magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 98
This issue was cover-dated September 2013 and cost £4.50 Incoming The Big Story - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (8-9) : Editor-in-Chief Chandra Nair prepares for some heavily blistered thumbs as he contemplates a shocking reality: Wii U releases are here! Moutchpiece - Yasuhiro Wada - 2 pages (10-11) : Harvest Moon creator Yasuhiro Wada sells his farm for a shop. ONM pays him a visit in order to sample some of his fresh digital wares. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) : The Wii U continues its post-E3 march towards global gaming supremacy. MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (20-21) : Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - 2 pages (22-23) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Legends - 2 pages (24-25) *No More Heroes (Wii) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (24) *Pokemon Conquest (DS) - Joe Skrebels- 1 page (25) ONM Rant - 2 pages (26-27) : Forget Mario 64: 3D World is the future - Alex Dale Network - 2 pages (28-29) *Resident Evil: Revelations HD (Online) - 3 stars - 1 page (28) *Resident Evil Revelations HD Weapons / Costumes - 2 stars - 0.5 page (29) *Streetpass Games - 4 stars - 0.5 page (29) Features Life in the Fast Lane - 8 pages (32-39) : We take an in-depth look at the three tracks Nintendo has unveiled for Mario Kart 8 . Study them well, friends. The competition is going to be intense! 25 Things You Didn't Know About Super Mario 3D World - 6 pages (66-71) Previews Watch Dogs (Wii U) - Alex Dale - 4 pages (42-45) Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (46-47) Hometown Story (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (48) Wii Party U (Wii U) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (49) Yoshi's New Island (3DS) - Simon Parkin - 2 pages (50-51) Oddworld Stranger's Wrath (Wii U) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (52) Oddworld: New 'N' Tasty! (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (53) Bayonetta 2 (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (54-55) Scram Kitty and his Buddy on Rails (Wii U eShop) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (56-57) Chibi-Robo Photography (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (58) Splinter Cell: Blacklist (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (59) Disney Infinity (Wii U/3DS/Wii) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (60-61) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (62-63) : Yokai Watch, Puzzle and Dragons Z, Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies, Pac-Man Museum, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Denpa Men 3 Reviews Pikmin 3 : Like dormant seeds, this is slow to germinate but, given time, it blossoms, an explosion of scintillating strategy and phermone-laced fruitiness. New Super Luigi U : Like rubbing your tummy and patting your head while childhood enemies tickle your armpits with a dead pigeon. Cute, but Mario is 2D king... for now. Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger : With its limited tower strategies, bland stretches of desert to navigate and repetitive fight mechanics, this is more a case of chide 'em, cowboy. Mighty Switch Force 2 : More of the same, a little bit tougher and a little more lame. It's a fiendish, addictive, intelligent game, but if you find yourself cursing, you know who to blame. Spin the Bottle : Nintendo keeps promising us new ways to play on Wii U and we can't help but feel KnapNok might have got there first. There's nothing quite like this. Urban Trial Freestyle : Hazards are sometimes more Urban Trial and Error, but this is a fun, if slightly shameless, physics-based platformer for £5. Shame it only lasts two hours. Kokuga : Iuchi's new game mixes tome-honoured design with new ideas, but this time they don't quite match up. More will love it, but some won't abide it. Streetpass Garden : What should be green shoots for StreetPass seems withered. It's a blooming shame. We promise to stop now. Streetpass Squad : It might not be quite tough enough for our tastes, but StreetPass Squad's easily the best action game in Mii Plaza. Streetpass Battle : At best, it's a childhood game played by armies. At worst, it's just a screen telling you that you can't play right now. Streetpass Mansion : The best of the bunch is a surprising masterclass in using system restrictions to craft good design. Bugs Vs. Tanks : Bugs Vs. Tanks does exactly what it sets out to do. We're just not entirely sure if that qualifies as a success. The Smurfs 2 : A game rendered so easy by the needs of its target market, that it's dead on arrival. Consider this its Smurf eulogy. Continue Rewind: Mario Kart: Super Circuit - Ben Griffin - 4 pages (92-95) How to... Lead a Pikmin army to victory - 2 pages (96-97) How to... Become an Animal Crossing monarch - 2 pages (98-99) Studio Visit... Dakko Dakko - 4 pages (100-103) The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (104-105) *Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo eShop - 1 page (108) *Nintendo Wii - 1 page (110) *Nintendo DS - 1 page (111) FAQs... *Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (109) Official Ninteno Magazine Animal Crossing Diary - 2 pages (112-113) : The monthly goings-on in Chansted, CoolTown, The Void and CENSORED Official Nintendo Magazine Animal Crossing Gallery - 1 page (114) : Share your favourite moments from your alternate life as the cartoon mayor of animal town. Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :James Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Alex Dale, Ben Griffin, Simon Parkin , Chris Schilling External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews